


Gentle

by xenosaurus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Rey comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from another fic I'm writing didn't really fit the theme, so, publishing it separately!

Finn and Rey make eye contact across the landing strip.

Finn still isn't sure how the Force works, but he definitely feels something huge and important tug in his chest when she looks at him.

He still can't run, but Rey takes care of that for him. She drops the box she'd been carrying off the ship and takes off at a sprint.

She hesitates the moment before they collide, just in time to stop herself from knocking them both over. He can almost see her remembering that he's still in recovery. He couldn't have caught her. They would have ended up on the ground.

She doesn't hug him. Instead, she puts her hands on the back of his neck and tucks herself against his chest. It's as much physical contact as their moment on Starkiller, only this time, laced with delicate caution. She doesn't want to hurt him.

He doesn't even have words for the blossoming joy he's feeling. Finn grins uncontrollably and Rey, so close to him that it's hard to focus on her face, smiles back.

"I missed you," He blurts out. Rey bumps her nose against his.

"I didn't want to leave you," There's raw emotion there, a lot of layers that Finn can't quite sift through.

"Hey, you came back, didn't you?"

He was trying for levity, but Rey's breath catches. He's about to apologize, except that she _kisses him_. That takes full priority.

Behind them, Luke Skywalker exchanges a glance with Chewbacca.

"I'm guessing that's Finn?"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
